


Bucky Needs Tsum Lovin'

by LightningStriking



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Steve, Referenced PTSD, So so fluffy, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Tsum Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: When Steve stumbles upon a secret Bucky has been hiding, things get out of hand quickly.  All the adorableness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Tsum Tsums. If you haven't already seen (or purchased) these adorable little things, I recommend you Google them immediately. They are so cute. So addicting to collect. So hard to stop spending money on. Which spawned this story, written for my lovely Cukimonstaaa when we contemplated how ridiculously cute it would be if Steve and Bucky purchased their own Tsum Tsums. Special thanks to the wonderful Bluebobbins for being my fantastic beta on this fic!  
> Enjoy!

"What in the world-"

            "Don't!"

            Jerking in surprise, Steve's now empty hand remained outstretched in front of him, shock on his features as Bucky hastily shoved the item Steve had stumbled upon in a drawer, then stood there, his back to Steve for long, tense, defiant moments.

            "Bucky?" Steve said hesitantly. He watched as those shoulders, so rigid they were nearly painful to look at, slumped ever so slightly. And instantly Steve felt guilt eat away at him, though he didn't understand what he'd done. Only that it was serious.

            Steve had simply meant to retrieve his shirt, which he'd left on the floor of Bucky's room. The fact that each of the men had their own room was no longer the painful thing it once had been. It may have taken months for Bucky to grow comfortable enough in Steve's presence to chance meeting his gaze, without instinctively reaching for one of the myriad of weapons he kept on his person. It may have taken ages longer for the men to reclaim the love they'd had for one another, while understanding and respecting the changes that had taken place inside of them. The love they had for each other now was both a new thing, and an eternal one that Steve knew would never falter.

            So while each man still had his own room, assigned when they'd moved into the tower- for their own reasons, each nearly as unwilling as the other to be there - they now never spent the night apart. Last evening had been spent in Steve's room. Yet he'd tracked Bucky down in the brunet's room after a round of training with Stark in the gym, and when Bucky had looked up from his book to see Steve standing, flushed and breathing hard - well, Bucky had been rather invested in getting Steve naked. Immediately. Resulting in the trail of clothing that led to Steve's room.

            He hadn't meant to snoop through Bucky's things - though it came as a shock to discover there were still things Bucky wanted to keep hidden. But he would respect that, of _course_ he would. If only he knew what he'd found that had struck such a nerve so he could avoid it in the future, never wanting to cause that tension in Bucky again. Steve had simply seen the blob of blue and red, and thought Clint had struck again. The archer was infamous in the tower for hiding ridiculous Avengers-themed merchandise absolutely everywhere. Yet clearly this was not the case, not with Bucky's reaction.

            "Bucky, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" he paused, uncertain exactly what he'd done - "To upset you." When Bucky maintained his guarded silence, Steve bit his lip, confused guilt and regret in every part of him. "I'll just, um, leave you be," he added, and started for the door. He hated to leave Bucky, knowing his lover was upset, yet was unwilling to try and alleviate his own discomfort by adding to Bucky's, who clearly didn't want to talk to him.

            "Steve. Wait."

            Pausing in the door, Steve looked back, and saw that Bucky had relented enough to turn and meet his gaze. Steve was surprised by the expression painted on that face he knew, and loved, so well. It wasn't anger like he'd expected and braced for. Or worse, the frozen blankness Bucky still slipped into from time to heartbreaking time. Instead, unexpectedly, Bucky wore a look of sheer embarrassment, a red flush spreading as he forced himself to meet Steve's eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just wasn't ready for you to see... that," he trailed off, and Steve moved back towards him, gently taking Bucky's hand in his own.

            "I didn't mean to find something you don't want to show me. I really am sorry, Buck," Steve promised. He leaned in when Bucky tugged him closer, the kiss sweet and soft and loving. His heart finally eased when he saw the small, bashful smile on Bucky's face.

            "It's okay. Maybe, it's time to show you anyway," Bucky mused.

            "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Bucky-" Steve began, until Bucky rolled his eyes, the blush fading from his face as his expression turned into a much more familiar one. One that clearly said Bucky thought Steve was being an idiot.

            "I know that, ya punk." Shifting, Bucky slowly pulled the drawer back open, took a bracing breath and pulled out a - well, Steve didn't know quite what it was. Steve watched the way Bucky smiled down at it with a sweet, affectionate little smile, and a lingering hint of chagrin, before he held it out to Steve.

            "This is Steeb," Bucky announced as Steve carefully inspected the item he was now holding. It looked like a cross between a pillow and a giant potato, that is if a potato happened to be wearing his Captain America costume. Studying the stuffed toy's little face, Steve looked back up at Bucky.

            "What, uh, what is it, exactly?" At this, Bucky's smile spread, and with that look alone, Steve wanted to find, and buy, all the 'Steebs' in the world. Because when Bucky smiled like that, Steve never wanted him to stop.

            "He’s a Tsum Tsum. Clint told me about them, all the Avengers have one. And I, uh, I like to sleep with Steeb when you're gone on missions," Bucky confessed, his shy expression so freaking adorable Steve could hardly stand it. Giving the Tsum Tsum a careful squeeze, Steve had to admit, the plush toy was rather cuddly. And the thought that his lover would snuggle a little potato-shaped Steve while he slept was just about the sweetest thing ever. Clearing away the lump of emotion in his throat, Steve abruptly tucked Steeb under his arm, and about faced, strolling out the door.

            "Hey, where are you taking him?" Bucky demanded, amused outrage in his voice.

            "Away for some Steve/Steeb bonding time!" Steve called over his shoulder. Hearing the sudden sounds of a master assassin running full out after him, Steve immediately beat a hasty retreat, determined not to be caught. Bucky, equally determined to catch him and regain custody of Steeb, followed in hot pursuit. As the brunet chased Steve through their floor of Stark Tower, both of them laughed like lunatics the entire time.

 

 

After that, Bucky didn't feel quite so embarrassed about Steeb. It was a secret he'd hidden for months now, feeling awkward and ashamed that he, a hardened killer, slept with a toy. Yet when Steve was gone, Bucky had suffered from more than one panic attack, and had struggled without Steve there to help him through. It was something he'd never wanted to tell his lover, knowing Steve already felt guilty each time he had to leave without Bucky. Moreover, Bucky had felt lonely without the comfort of Steve's arms wrapped so lovingly around him.

            The Tsum Tsum had been a last resort, and Bucky had been disconcerted to discover how much it really helped. Yet now Steve knew, and it seemed like it was okay. Particularly when he'd often come home to find Steve and Steeb hanging out: the toy sitting on the counter as Steve cooked dinner, or tucked on the couch, Steve using him as a pillow while he watched more movies from his list. Bucky had laughed when he'd wandered out to their patio and found Steeb wearing a pair of sunglasses as he and Steve stretched out on chairs next to their private pool.

            Bucky had been comfortable enough with what he'd previously considered a vaguely mortifying habit, that when Steve told him of an upcoming mission, Bucky had hesitantly asked if Steve would hold Steeb for a few nights before he left so that the fluffy toy would smell like his lover. Steve had stared at Bucky with a considering gaze for long moments, and Bucky had begun to panic, certain he'd revealed too much about how difficult it was for him when Steve went away. Yet before he could backpedal, Steve had cupped the back of his neck and pressed his forehead to Bucky's. "Of course," Steve agreed, before his lips were moving warm on Bucky's, and well, Bucky didn't have much thought process left with which to worry after that.

            True to his word, Steve had slept with one arm around Bucky, the other around little Steeb, until the morning he left. Pressing a kiss to Bucky's jaw, Bucky had woken up just enough to sleepily tell him goodbye. It was a few hours later that he got up to discover Steve had dressed the Tsum Tsum in one of his t-shirts, and tucked it in the bed, lying on Steve's pillow. Chuckling, Bucky had given Steeb a quick cuddle, before getting up, certain Steeb's new outfit would be the last of the surprises that morning. Until he opened his dresser.

            Blinking in confusion, Bucky carefully picked up the tiny Tsum Tsum that sat on his neatly folded pile of shirts, and stared at the grumpy little scowl on the toy's face. The messy hair and silver arm left no doubt as to whom exactly the toy was supposed to portray. Bucky had known that the Tsum Tsum toys not only came in different sizes, but that one was modeled after him as well. It was something which made him feel oddly foolish, since he still couldn't quite adjust to the fact he was a happily accepted part of the Avengers. Picking up the note that had been lying next to the toy, a grin broke over his face as he read Steve's messy scrawl. _Dear Bucky, I'd like to introduce you to Bucket, the newest member of our family. I thought Steeb could use the company, and this guy was too cute to resist! Love you._

Ridiculously pleased that Steve had bought a toy of _him_ , Bucky set the little plush on top of his dresser, letting out a laugh as he shook his head. Before he headed towards the shower. Where he found _another_ Bucket sitting on top of his shampoo. Then there was the Bucket frowning in his favorite cereal bowl. A Bucket grumpily manning the television remote control. And then... there was the coat closet. Which, upon being opened, promptly buried Bucky in a literal mountain of Tsum Tsums.

            The fuzzy avalanche comprised of glowering little Buckets, and an equal number of adorable Steebs, way smaller than the large one Bucky slept with, and ridiculously cute. Catching the paper that slowly floated down on him, sending a wave of little toys cascading around him at the motion, he read: _Didn't want Steeb to be outnumbered...._ Laughing in delight, Bucky carefully collected each Tsum Tsum, and lovingly added them to the giant pile he'd already started, feeling unbridled delight each time he came upon another toy. Which happened countless times over the next several days

            When Steve at last came home, he'd barely made it through the door when he found himself tackled by one powerful, and enthusiastic lover. "Well hello," Steve smiled adoringly as Bucky pinned him to the ground. "I missed you too."

            "Has anyone ever told you you're a lunatic?" Bucky demanded, even as he kissed along that sexy jaw line, drawing the smell of his lover deep into his lungs.

            "Why, whatever could you be talking about?" Steve replied, batting his gorgeous blue eyes with a look of complete innocence. Chuckling, Bucky rolled his eyes before claiming those lips with his own, parting only when they were both gasping for air.

            "So, did you like them?" Steve questioned, grinning happily. And there was no denying it.

            "I do. I love them. And I love you," Bucky replied, everything in him happy. Glad his lover was home. Glad his best friend had never given up on him, and had finally helped him believe he was a good person, perhaps even worthy of being loved. Grateful to know Steve would be his forever.

            "Enough to snuggle Bucket for me, before I have to leave next time? I want him to smell like you," Steve said, as he pulled a large Tsum Tsum out of the bag that had fallen to the floor when Bucky had tackled him to the ground. Looking at the toy, realizing Steve must have been sleeping with him while he was away, then back at Steve and that happy smile on his handsome face, Bucky beamed.

            "Any time you want. But only if I get to snuggle with you at the same time."

            "Agreed." Sealing it with another kiss, both men were certain they'd gotten the better end of the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this silly, fluffy little story, I'd be delighted to hear from you :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
